VakamaTK's Comics
VakamaTK's Comics were created by VakamaTK on February 10, 2008. The first six comics were made in January, but they were listed as "Pre-Comic Making Comics" since they describe the origin of the comics, so they don't count as the actual date. Early fans include Toranova and Cei, and Dokuma posted once. Story Before the Comics VakamaTK worked in Metru Nui as a mask maker. After throwing a mask out the window because he believed it was junk, he left to become a comic maker. Because the Comic Land was only available to authorized people, he decided to buy an island and use that. Unfortunately, the islands were too much money, and on top of that, the payment had to be in Xian money. To raise money, VakamaTK started selling Protoade, a drink described as being made of molten Protodermis. While selling Protoade, VakamaTK was teleported onto a ship by The Seeker. He soon learned the ship was going to The Comic Land. On the way, Jacku, who had been shot into a cannon and had landed in the cargo hold of the ship, had blown the entire thing up upon seeing a crate of Apple Jacks. As a result, the passengers flew through the air in all kinds of directions. VakamaTK landed near his new comic studio, where he soon began making comics. However, he first had to find some characters. He held some auditions, and hired a number of now memorable characters, including Jacku and Secret Agent Guy. Afterward, a loud crash was heard from outside, so VakamaTK and his characters went to investigate. They found Grav behind a billboard for Battle for Power, and he was hired onto the comics. The Comics' Growth After he began to get started, VakamaTK had a number of things happen in his comics. He met Jack the Magic Pirate, who became his main enemy; his friend Hero100 became a PGS; he got a new sword from Professorhead, who was hired afterward; and Moppy, his janitor, was attacked by a killer fly and given horrible wounds. Attack of the RZ-Bots NOTICE: This mini-saga was not meant to degrade or criticize RZMIK in any way. VakamaTK noticed that the kit looked sort of robotic, and used it as such. Deciding that the comics were getting a bit to violent, VakamaTK had Professorhead create some robots to take everyone's place for a while to make the comics safer. However, the robots believed the beings they were based on to be obsolete, and tried to kill them. Worse, they were able to replicate themselves to make robotic versions of everyone on the Comic Land, and even Brottoo, Takanuva, and the ninjas in the Zone of Darkness. The robots somehow hung VakamaTK's entire room over a lava pit while he was in it without him noticing, but he was able to escape (along with Blade Titan and Hero100, who were also in the room) with the aid of teleportation disks. As it was nearing dark, the three made camp and roasted marshmallows. Hero100 went for a walk, but was attacked by a strange Matoran that fell from the sky in a giant ball of fire and stole Hero100's mask. As VakamaTK was formerly a mask maker, he made a new mask for his friend. After going to BZ-Metru and discovering the resistence against the RZ-Bots, VakamaTK was told by Reflum, one of the Matoran there, that there was a possibility that the robots adapted to changes in their organic selves. This theory was made after Hero100's RZ-Bot was seen wearing a new mask. If masks would change, then obviously the robots would die if their organic selves did, which is what gave VakamaTK his plan to stop the RZ-Bots. First, VakamaTK, Blade Titan974, and Hero100 went back to VakamaTK's studio, where they got the attention of RZ-VTK, the robotic version of VakamaTK. They hijacked Vultraz's Skyfighter, and used it to get ahead of RZ-VTK (as the RZ-Bots were all equipped with jet boosters, which move the user at higher speeds than running) just enough to prepare for VakamaTK's plan. The plan involved tricking RZ-VTK into thinking VakamaTK was dead, without him actually having to die. VakamaTK jumped off a skyscraper with a jet pack propelling him to the concrete below, and used a teleportation disk on himself at the last second. The jet pack kept going, and hit the pavement, causing a large explosion. Of course, RZ-VTK did not die, so he believed he had some sort of glitch. As a result, he blew up. Blade Titan and Hero100 had videotaped this and had it broadcast over the entire Comic Land, causing all the robots to question whether they had this glitch, making them all blow up. Afterward, when the emergency off switch was found, Secret Agent Guy pressed it in case there were any robots that didn't see the broadcast. An abandoned fan comic series that was to be made by recurring guest star Philipnova798 was to explore deeper into the situation, including looking into The Bohrok Lord's, Gavla's and Phil's side of the story and how Phil joined the RZ-Bot resistance. Not much else was planed before it got scrapped. More developments in the comics After the RZ-Bot incident, VakamaTK hired two new PGSs, Coleanuva and Ultiamas. He then saw the doctor for his comic making fever, and became the subject of Shelek Holmes's latest "murder" case, though he was really just unconscious. He became a sponsor of Teridax, as he was once a guest star, and tried various methods of getting Grav out of a guest star's stomach before remembering the Heimlich maneuver. Quest for the Visor During Shelek Holmes's investigation, he took the visor of Hero100's mask, saying it was "criminal evidence." After evidence that Hero100 and all the other suspects were innocent was discovered, the visor was not given back. Hero100 had been extremely angry about this, especially since it made him a lot worse at staring contests. After VakamaTK said he could, Hero100 left on his quest. Hero100 almost decided to stop looking when he didn't know where to look, but then saw a brown, Shelek-shaped ship fly through the air. He used VakamaTK's spare Huna, which he had taken from inside, as a grappling hook to hitch a ride on the ship. It was a rough ride, but eventually he ended up inside a building, and found Shelek's mask on the floor. He heard footsteps, so did the first thing that came to mind--put the mask on. It turned out to be one of Shelek Holmes's guards, who thought Hero100 was Shelek and gave him his visor. Unfortunately, the visor would not attach to Hero100's mask for some reason. He didn't have much time to figure things out, because he was attacked by Shoopdakh, which meant he was in Metru Nui. He jumped out of the emergency exit (also known as a window), and landed in a chute, where he overheard a Matoran talking about the nuclear exhibit of Nuparu Labs. Hero100 decided to make his way over there to see if there was any sort of technology that could fuse his visor to his face. Unfortunately, on his journey, Hero100 experienced the exact reason why political discussion is not allowed on BZPower. Two Matoran were fighting over the results of the previous Metru Nui election, which left Dume and Ahkmou ruling side by side. In the fight, a leg flew out and knocked Hero100 to the ground, breaking his visor cleanly in two. While this made him scream in despair at first, he remembered his plan to fuse the visor to his face, and realized that wasn't too far from fusing the two pieces together. At Nuparu Labs, Hero100 accidentally dropped one of the visors into an exhibit called the Elemental Experimentation Zone. When he went down to get it, he tripped over a roll of duct tape, and both pieces of the visor flew out of his hand; one hitting a switch marked "ON." This caused a large machine to activate, changing him from a Da-Matoran (a Matoran of pineapples) to a Matoran of duct tape. When Hero100 went back to the studio for VakamaTK's Comics, VakamaTK did not recognize him due to his new appearance. When Hero100 explained his identity, it was the most ridiculous thing VakamaTK had heard that didn't come out of a noob's mouth. However, Hero100 proved his identity by logging onto his account on BZP. Since the incident with accounts on BZP being hacked had not yet occured, VakamaTK believed Hero100. Quest For the Muffin Juice See Also:Quest For the Meta Sword A bit of a parody of Blade Titan's famous event, this began when Haku340 came in the middle of the night (having looked at his Australia time clock by mistake) and was told to "make himself at home." So he went to the fridge, opened it up, and was about to eat something when a mysterious voice asked him to step away. The voice later introduced itself as Night Shift, who would have killed Haku had he not had to leave before the approaching dawn. He told Haku340 that he would kill him without hesitation the next time he saw him, stepped into the fridge, and closed the door behind him. After this, Haku put a padlock on the fridge's doors to prevent Night Shift from escaping. In the morning, Haku340 was nowhere to be found. He had fled the studio and run wherever he could, locking many fridges on his way, including the one that several Ga-Matoran used to escape a nuclear dry ice bomb explosion. Meanwhile, Blade Titan went crazy when he found the padlock on the fridge at VakamaTK's comic studio. He had something called "muffin juice" that he needed to get to. When asked what this was, he declared that "no one must know." He ran out of the room, while Gavla went to go get some cereal. After suspecting that Haku340 might know something of the padlock, Blade Titan ran at speeds over nine thousand miles per hour to find him. He reached a dead end eventually (a dock), and ended up buying an extremely fast boat from a Turaga, who said he had sold one other like it to someone in Metru Nui. Coincidentally, Haku340 stole that boat during his flight. When Blade Titan left, VakamaTK found Hero100, Coleanuva, and Toalex (the guest star) watching the news. They learned that there were sightings of a Toa running at high speeds, and that the Toa was last seen in Metru Nui. The news show provided a picture, which VakamaTK and the others recognized as Haku340. The four of them left for Metru Nui in the jet-powered Santa Claus sleigh from the 2008 Christmas comic, dressed as Santa and his elves as the passengers were in that comic. Once they reached Metru Nui, they were arrested by an Exo-Toa for various reason, among them Christmasing in July. In jail, their masks and armor were painted to make them look like Matoran on Metru Nui, and they were made to wear Metru Nui Matoran chestplates. The paint later turned out to be washable, though. In jail, VakamaTK was attacked by a Bohrok who was admitted into the cell by the Exo-Toa Guard. The Bohrok yelled, "BOHROK PHONE!" and launched a Krana at VakamaTK's face. VakamaTK immediately had a sort of vision where he had a conversation with Gavla, who explained that he found a cereal box with a contest on it. Coincidentally, the contest prize was the exact amount of money that was needed to bail VakamaTK and the others out of jail. Gavla set out to win the contest, and VakamaTK found he was trapped inside the vision. Elsewhere, the boats ridden by Blade Titan974 and Haku340 collided, ejecting the two into the water. When Blade Titan broke the surface, he saw an island in the distance. After that, he was hit by something, and noticed that it was a foot of someone who was drowning, so he pulled the foot (and the attached body) along with him to the shore of the island. When he pulled the entire body out of the water, he saw that the foot belonged to none other than Haku340. It should be noted that at the end of Quest for the Muffin Juice, VakamaTK left to begin PGSing in Blade Titan974's Comics. Shortly after he got there, Quest for the Meta Sword began, and VakamaTK was missing from his comics until it ended. Kopeke's Departure At this time, Quest For the Meta Sword is occurring in Blade Titan974's Comics. VakamaTK left for a time to help Blade Titan. Upon learning of this, Kopeke decided to act upon his long-held desire to return to Metru Nui, and teleported himself there using a disk found under VakamaTK's bed. Meanwhile on Metru Nui, Vakama's group of Turaga had been imprisoned by Dume, for unspecified reasons but likely to do with Dume being quite a bit insane and paranoid. The six Turaga escaped their cell through the sewer system, and found Kopeke upon exiting in the streets. They knew what Dume's reaction to an organic mask-wearing being would be, and decided to take Kopeke with them on their escape from the island. The seven of them took the Eary Canal to what used to be the island of Mata Nui. After distracting Kopeke, they called themselves as Chroniclers, hoping to trigger the force that causes most Chroniclers to become Toa. Unfortunately, Kopeke arrived at precisely the wrong moment, and was also hit by the lightning from the Red Star that shot out. The Guest Stars Attack Fed up with waiting, the near twenty-five people on VakamaTK's guest star list decide to attack the studio. Most of them come in through the sewers, blasting apart the downstairs bathroom and the surrounding hallway. After exchanging a few words with VakamaTK, they form into a Guest Star Nui and chase him down the hall. Meanwhile, Toa Igniter comes out of the bathroom, believing to have followed the "Piraka" to their "Stronghold." He spots the Guest Star Nui and hits it with a nuclear zamor sphere, which separates it into the individual guest stars. VakamaTK tried to escape, but was caught by Aquatic Lewa, who told him he had to guest star every one of them. At the Comic Land Lawfirm, the lawyers began to take an interest in the explosion, in terms of potential lawsuits. They send a few of their number to the sewers to investigate. Noobs in the Noob Dimension heard that VakamaTK was accepting guest stars, and teleported into the studio with the aid of magic pie. Toa Igniter, the lawyers, and the noobs caused chaos throughout the studio. Toa Igniter ran off with General Fatface {whom he believed to be Toa Hewkii) and was not heard from again, while the lawyers and noobs were eliminated by groups of guest stars. As Toa Igniter left, he bumped into Taterman, causing him to fall on the ground. This impact also triggered the activation of his potato brain, which was then revealed to be a supercomputer. He then said his name was Spud Fries and set out to find work at a lawfirm. This left Jack with no henchmen whatsoever. What with all of the destruction and chaos of this massive guest starring, VakamaTK was reconsidering being a comic maker. After the guest stars left, he went to get some sleep. Raptorrev and Darcsyde were late additions to the guest star list, because they applied after it was closed and VakamaTK was feeling a bit lenient. Nevertheless, they received small parts, barely enough to say their names. VakamaTK had Raptorrev lock the door in order to prevent similar late applications. At the end of the comic, Dark709, Pohuaki, and Hapori Tohu are seen outside the front door, and leave to get ice cream after assuming the comics are closed for the day. Season Finale At the start of the comic, VakamaTK and the PGSs are playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. Suddenly, there is a tremor and a loud noise, and the lights go out. VakamaTK decides to go investigate, and urges the others to make sure his characters are okay. Following the source of the sound, VakamaTK came upon a certain room in the studio. He opened it up to find Jack the Magic Pirate standing in front of a large hole in the wall. After some conversation, Jack wheeled in the Energized Protodermis Mixer, which he used to fire Energized Protodermis at VakamaTK. Unable to go back through the door due to it having locked behind him, VakamaTK was trapped, and was hit full force. Meanwhile, the PGSs had gathered all of the characters, and had figured out that VakamaTK was in the room. After finding the door was locked, they brought The Seeker to unlock it, but before he could do so, the Energized Protodermis on the other side of the wall began eating its way through. The Seeker was able to create a force field around everyone, so the dangerous liquid flowed around them without harming them. Once it ate its way into the floor, he let the force field down, declaring that VakamaTK is as good as dead. The Comics *Storyline Comics *Guest Star Comics *Special Comics Characters Good Guys Bad Guys Guest Stars Other Media Movie The movie will be released after season one is finished, and will act as a bridge between season one and season two. It will use Gerlicky's six-shade version of Chimoru Omega, and will be made with Liveswif, the program Dark709 used for http://dark709.wikia.com/wiki/The_Third Rise of Hapori Dume. In this movie, VakamaTK will get a new form, a new name, and travel to a new island. He has gone under that appearance and identity (Tavakai) for quite some time now, in all things except VakamaTK's Comics. Video Games VakamaTK used Game Maker somewhat before joining BZPower, and is considering making a game if he has the time. Trivia *VakamaTK's Comics was started on the exact same day (February 10, 2008) as The Comics of the Morons. *In Season 2.0, the comics will no longer take place in a studio, and will get a more realistic storyline than the old "comic maker" routine. *The storyline for the next three movies formed in VakamaTK's head before he could do anything to make them real. As a result, he has been able to fine-tune them for a long while before the actual productions. *VakamaTK will look different in the movie. Unlike other comic makers, he will not randomly have a new appearance, but it will be related to the storyline. He will also be called Tavakai. *A recurring joke in the series is the means of teleportation disks as a means of transport. *"VakamaTK's Comics" is merely the name for the first season of comics created by Tavakai. *Although this season is part of the ICC, the creation of the continuity occurred so late in this season's plotline that no references will be made to it. *On May 8, 2010, VakamaTK released a huge comic that guest starred the remaining 25 people on his guest star list. At 564 panels, it broke the record for the longest comic on BZPower. It was also released in parts to reduce the stress on the computers of those who would read it. *Before VakamaTK started his comics, he asked Dark709 if he could guest star him. Dark agreed, but VakamaTK either changed his mind or forgot about it, for he was not put in the comics. However, he remembered asking him while making the final guest star comic, and decided to give him a small part. *In the fifth comic, The Life of a Pirate, Jack the Magic Pirate was called "Joe the Magic Pirate" though he's called Jack instead of Joe in the other comics. External Links *The BZPower Topic Category: Comics Category:Studio Comics Category:International ComicContinuity Category:TavKorp